Présentation à la famille
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Mercredi ramène un fiancé à la maison. Toute la famille attend son arrivée avec impatience. Mais le fiancé sera-t-il à la hauteur, quand sa belle-famille est aussi étrange ?


Titre : Présentation de la famille

Auteur : Andersandrew

Fandom : La Famille Addams

Rating : PG-13

Disclaimer : Les films dont sont inspirés cette fanfiction sont ceux de Barry Sonnenfeld, d'après les personnages créés par Charles Addams

* * *

A la plus haute fenêtre de la plus haute tour du manoir, Gomez Addams surveillait la route menant à la grille avec une longue vue argentée.

- Ils arrivent !, s'écria-t-il tout à coup, d'une voix de stentor.

Il y eut une explosion au sous-sol, mais personne n'y prêta attention, tout occupé à ses préparatifs : pendant que Grand-Mère mettait la touche finale à son ragoût de tentacules, Morticia et la Chose – qui n'était plus aussi agile qu'autrefois, décharnée et desséchée qu'elle était par l'âge – brisaient quelques fenêtres afin de faire courir dans toutes la maison des courants d'air glacés. Pugsley, qui était devenu un jeune homme énorme, posait des pièges à loups sur les marche de l'escalier, et en mit un sous le tapis de l'entrée. Puberté le regardait faire en se lissant la moustache, dangereusement calme il était nain, et le resterait sans doute toute sa vie. Ses parents avaient été si heureux en l'apprenant...un handicapé de plus dans la famille ! Surtout que c'était toujours eux que l'on soupçonnait en dernier quand un meurtre était commis. Le plan idéal pour un futur tueur en série.

Soudain, on frappa violemment à la porte d'entrée les coups résonnèrent comme des coups de tonnerre dans un ciel nocturne agité. Tout le monde se figea.

Max alla ouvrir, la démarche lourde et traînante il se prit le pied dans le piège à loup sous le tapis persan et s'effondra dans un cri silencieux.

- J'y vais !, s'exclama gaiement Fétide, qui venait de sortir de la cave, son visage blême brunit par la suie.

Il ouvrit la porte en grand.

- Ma petite Mercredi !

Il prit vivement sa nièce dans ses bras, la serrant à l'en étouffer, comme c'était la coutume chez les Addams. D'ailleurs, quelques os craquèrent durant l'étreinte.

- C'est un tel déplaisir de te revoir, après tant de temps.

La jeune femme lui lacéra le dos tel un chat en colère – elle avait laissé pousser ses ongles, à l'instar de sa mère, sauf qu'ils étaient peints en noir –, et il la relâcha.

Elle était très grande, très mince, et son visage exprimait toujours le moins de choses possibles elle jetait autour d'elle des regard noirs accentués par son front haut, projetant une aura qui mettait mal à l'aise. Impassible, elle présenta le garçon qui l'accompagnait.

- Je te présente Victor, mon futur mari. Victor, mon oncle Fétide.

- Tu trouves qu'il sent si mauvais que ça ?, demanda son compagnon en faisant remonter ses lunettes rectangulaires sur son nez, l'air vaguement inquiet à propos de la rencontre avec les parents de sa dulcinée.

- A n'en pas douter, répliqua sobrement la brune sur un ton d'outre-tombe.

- Entrez donc. Et évitez de marcher sur le majordome, il mord.

Max se roulait par terre en essayant de dégager son mollet des mâchoires métalliques de l'appareil. Mercredi l'enjamba, et son petit ami en fit plutôt le tour, l'examinant d'un œil froid de scientifique :

- Fascinant..., dit-il en s'accroupissant.

- Aaaaah !, s'exclama Gomez, qui attendait avec toute la famille aux pieds de l'escalier. Ma petite punaise adorée, mon cancrelat des îles !

Il la serra fort dans ses bras, puis Morticia déposa un baiser rouge sang sur la joue de sa fille, qui laissa à peine la trace d'une piqûre.

- C'est bon de te revoir. Comment était l'université ?

- Barbare, répondit Mercredi, toujours aussi laconique.

- J'en suis ravie ! On dirait que tu t'es bien amusée là-bas !

- On a lancé un mandat d'arrêt contre moi dans tout l'état, ainsi que dans quatre frontaliers.

- Ça c'est ma fille !, rugit le patriarche dont les tempes commençaient à blanchir. Allez, tous à table, et que ça saute !

- OUAAAAAAÏE, ma jambe, ma jambe !, hurla la voix de Fétide.

Pugsley sourit, très satisfait de lui-même.

- Alors...vous êtes le fiancé de ma fille...Victor, c'est ça ?, lança le père de Mercredi afin d'entamer sérieusement la conversation, une fois qu'ils furent tous attablés.

Son interlocuteur piqua sa nourriture avec sa fourchette, et l'observa avec intérêt se débattre.

- J'ai bien peur que oui, répondit-il avec un léger accent allemand, complètement absorbé par l'étude du contenu de son assiette.

Il entreprit de disséquer le tentacule avec son couteau à viande.

- Vous venez d'où, Victor ? Vous avez un air un peu germanique, si je ne m'abuse, ajouta Gomez en fronçant les sourcils. Et je sais de quoi je parle, dans notre famille nous avons tout un tas de descendants de nazis du IIIème Reich...

- J'ai vécu en Bavière les premières années de ma vie, mais suite à l'incendie de notre maison, nous avons dû déménager..., expliqua distraitement Victor en entamant enfin son repas.

- Incendie volontaire ?, demanda Gomez à brûle-pourpoint.

- On peut dire ça, lança Victor. Il s'agissait d'une foule en colère.

- Et que leur aviez-vous fait, à ces gens, pour qu'ils soient si énervés ?, interrogea Morticia, la voix douce, en coupant un bout de tentacule qui s'agitait dans son assiette.

- Oh, trois fois rien, marmonna le jeune homme. On a juste pillé leurs tombes, assemblé des morceaux de cadavres ensemble pour donner la vie à un nouvel être, qui s'est mis à tuer les enfants du voisinage. Rien de bien méchant.

- Vos parents doivent être des gens remarquables. J'ai hâte de les rencontrer.

- Ça ne risque pas d'arriver, ils sont morts.

- Et alors ? L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, rétorqua Gomez avec un sourire torve.

Le fiancé esquissa une grimace en retour, tandis que sa douce lui écrasait amoureusement le pied sous la table. Il émit un couinement émoustillé, qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

- Ce plat est délicieux. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Du calamar ?

- Du Krakken, gloussa la Grand-Mère.


End file.
